Jane's couch
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Something happens to Jane's beloved couch.Read and find out! I suck at summaries.Jisbon all the way.


A/N: My third Jane/Lisbon story *yay me* I'm supposed to be studying for my finals but I couldn't get this thing out of my head. Jane and his couch have something special,I'm even sure it smells like him "sighs" .Anyway this is supposed to be my lame attempt of writing something funny,hope you like it! oh and it's kinda short ;)

**Title**: Jane's couch

**Disclaimer** know how this thing works

**Spoilers**: none

**Pairing**: another MEH. Jisbon or Jello all the way.

* * *

**Jane's couch.**

Patrick Jane walked into the office wearing a huge smile, showcasing his usual happy temperament. He absolutely loved his job! He loved it so much because while the rest of the team engaged in the usual mundane tasks that went into the business of being law enforcement agents, he got to lie on the couch and sleep if he wished for, you see, Patrick Jane wasn't a law enforcement agent in the typical sense. Before heading towards his beloved leather couch, he stopped in the kitchen for a cup of hot tea.

As he took a sip of the liquid, he could tell that something just wasn't right in the office today. He first suspected it when Van Pelt smiled shyly at him, but didn't greet him otherwise; a behavior that was exceedingly odd for her. However, when Rigsby walked away from him without even saying 'hello', his suspicions were heightened all the more.

Then he found out the reason why they were acting like this.

The beautiful leather couch was gone. His leather couch was gone. The space where it was supposed to be was empty. Well except for an ugly plant. Someone was playing a very cruel joke on him and he didn't like it.

He turned his head toward Van Pelt, who hid her face in the computer screen, avoiding his gaze. Rigsby pretended to be writing something when their eyes met and so did Cho.

"Something just isn't right here," he said, causing the team to look up from what they were pretending to do.

"Is there something wrong?;" Van Pelt asked innocently.

"Yeah," he protested "where's my couch?"

The pair looked at each other, neither of them answering the question. However, Rigsby was clearly struggling to suppress his laughter.

Were they really making fun of him? Was this supposed to be some bizarre Monday morning joke for poor Jane? He was definitely not in the mood for this. He was aware that this was just a way to get him back for being a pain in the ass to the team once in awhile. That couch was in his office, his zone. Now he had nothing.

"It's in my office," Lisbon answered as she smiled at him. She looked happy, amused at Jane's reaction. He figured she was part of this lame conspiracy to dampen his usual good mood.

"Why?," he asked more upset than confused.

"Well, I figured my office needed some decoration and the couch seemed perfect."

"But it's _my _couch" Jane protested adding some emphasis on the ownership.

"Nope, as a matter of fact it belongs to the CBI," she said, "which means, since I'm an actual agent, I can do whatever I want with it," she added smiling at him once more.

Jane was losing his patience. He never did that, well maybe once, but not with Lisbon. She was happy to make him feel miserable and he hated that.

"Where am I going to work now?," he asked frowning at her.

"You could use your desk for once," she pointed out, "it's there for a reason."

She turned around and walked towards her office, still smiling mischievously. So she wanted to make him suffer, big deal. He was a big boy, he could handle it. Besides it's just a couch, right? He could just...sleep on his desk.

"Boy that sounded stupid," he thought.

This was going to be a long day for Patrick Jane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Half an hour later…._

He paced around the room; a behavior that, until now, had been completely uncharacteristic of him. However, he found his desk very uncomfortable, with the chair being too cold for his tastes. Hence he paced. He tried talking to Van Pelt, making jokes with Cho and playing magic tricks on Rigsby, just to get the boredom off his mind and the sleepiness from his face. None of these things worked.

He needed his couch and he needed now.

He stopped for a second and walked quickly towards Lisbon's office, cursing on his way. He opened the door without knocking and found her reading an old case file. She raised her head and met his gaze for a quick second and then proceeded to act as if he wasn't in the room. This gave him the opportunity to go and lie on is precious piece of furniture.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon asked, getting up from her chair. He made no attempt to move from the couch and ignored her question as he closed his eyes, sighing with delight.

"Jane!"

"Yes, Lisbon?" he asked, his eyes still closed

"What are you doing in my office?"

"I'm lying on my couch."

"I told you it is not longer yours, it's in my office so now it's mine," she protested, yet he still made no attempt to get up.

"You can share, right?," he asked. "Besides you never liked it. You're just doing this to piss me off."

"I'm not trying to piss you off. I want to re-decorate my office, period," she protested once more.

"Then you can buy a new, more feminine one," he added, "this is way to manly for you, you deserve something pretty."

She sighed heavily, knowing full well she could not fight with him over this. She was crazy for even trying to steal his treasure. She knew somehow he would find a way to get it back.

"Fine, you can stay," she gave up, "but if you snore..."

"I do not snore," he complained which made her smile a little bit.

"Whatever you say Jane."

She went back to her work again, but she could feel Jane's eyes on her. He was watching her work, not that he hadn't done it before, but now having him closer, invading the only private space she had made everything more difficult.

"Lisbon," he spoke finally.

"Yes Jane?"

"There's always space for two here, in case you want to..."

"Oh just go back to sleep!"

He closed his eyes again, and smiling, he drift into a peaceful dream.

**THE END!**


End file.
